Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release skewer assembly that facilitates the connection between axle of a vehicle wheel and the frame to which the vehicle wheel is mounted. The present invention is particularly applicable to a bicycle wheel quick release skewer assembly that facilitates the connection between axle of a bicycle wheel and the frame of a bicycle.
Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, the prior art quick release skewer nut is a large and bulky component that protrudes from the bicycle frame with correspondingly high aerodynamic drag, heavy weight and poor aesthetics. Prior art skewer nuts generally project very far from the outer face of the dropout, usually projecting a distance of 15 to 20 millimeters (mm). For proper function of the skewer nut, it must maintain a large helical thread engagement length with the skewer shaft, particularly if the skewer nut is made of a lighter and softer material such as aluminum. Since this thread engagement is conventionally located axially outboard of the outer face of the dropout, in order to maintain the requisite thread engagement, the nut must also project this large distance. Further, since the skewer nut is so large, the skewer nut is also rather heavy. Still further, since this skewer nut projects so far from the dropout, it has lends poor aesthetics and increased aerodynamic drag to the hub assembly.